Three Weeks At Freddy's: The Markiplier Story
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: He's returned again and again. He's the King of Slender, Bottle Run, Squirrels and Vanish. Now he claims one more crown. Warning bad language and humanXanimatronic "romance" ChicaXMarkiplier


**Three Weeks at Freddy's: The Markiplier Story.**

It all started back in nineteen eighty seven, children were: playing on the arcade games, eating pizza and enjoying the animatronics. One day came and a bold, handsome and daring man decided…to be the night guard, his name was Wilford Warsftache but everyone knew him as: MARKIPLIER!

He went to the boss's room, collected his security guard uniform and began his work at midnight getting ready for his first night.

Moments before he went to the main office area he visited each room to familiarise himself with the animatronics and the rooms in which they were housed. Despite having a severe case of Automatonophobia (fear of humanoid figures) he noticed that the Toy Chica had a smile on her face. But he thought nothing of it since all the animatronics have smiles on their faces.

Markiplier sat down at his desk flipping through the rooms and constantly winding up The Puppet's box. He thinks: "This is a bit stupid. Winding this box each night every half hour…where the hell's Chica? Where'd she go?!" he saw that she had appeared in front of the office with a cupcake in her hand and happiness on her face. "What the F***?!" he yelled pulling down the Freddy mask in front of his face so that the animatronics wouldn't notice him.

Chica went up towards the mask covered Markiplier and sighed "Oh, Freddy…" she sighed

'CHICA CAN TALK?!' Markiplier thought trying not to raise her attention.

"That new night guard is so-o-o-o handsome. *sigh*I wish that my sister was here, she'd love to meet him." Chica sighed like a sailor school girl

"Hey Toy Chica!" a happy sounding voice called out

'TOY FREDDY HE'S AWAKE TOO?!'Markiplier thought panicking for his life.

As soon as Toy Freddy left with Toy Chica, she looked back and "winked" at Markiplier "I'll see you tomorrow…"

Markiplier sat there for about three seconds after the bells chimed for six "SEE ME TOMORROW?!"

*The Next Day*

Mark continued watching the screens observing the movements of the living animatronics, already his: heart was pounding, his pulse racing, his sweat dripping, his…*thump, crash into brick wall with Tweetie Pie's flying round head*

"WARFSTACHE PAUNCH!" Mark shouted as he hit the narrator "Stupid narrator. Messing up my game…let's see here…CHICA'S GONE! Oh god, oh god, oh god…where, where, where? THERE!" he flicked through over every screen before landing at the front of him as he began flashing his flashlight at Toy Chica.

She saw him and began flashing something of herself to him…*wink, wink* giggling she edged closer to him, but Mark was staying firm thinking of his nurse and how he always spoke to her softly: "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!"

"Oh Freddy, I wish I and the Night Guard…I wish we could be together. But it's like Romeo and Juliette; he: a Night Guard. And I: an animatronic…oh…but to be together…" Toy Chica sighed rubbing "Freddy's" chest down.

"H-H-Hey…Chica…Y-Y-You still pining over the Night Guard?" a glitch sounding voice asked

'WTF?!' Mark thought to himself trying to maintain his cool as he observed what slunk down from the rafters: Mangle!

"Hello Mangle…you didn't hear any of that right?" Toy Chica asked

"E-E-Every word…" Mangle answered

Embarrassed Toy Chica turned to Mangle "Please, please, please don't tell the others! I'd never live it down."

After a thought Mangle observed the time seeing it was near six AM "Okay. Y-Y-You owe me in the morning."

Sighing with relief Toy Chica smiled "Thanks Mangle." She left for her own place in the restaurant waving goodbye to Mark she "smiled" "I'll see you tomorrow handsome."

As the clock rang for six AM Mark removed his Freddy helmet he had been wearing for the last five minutes still in shock "What the hell was that?!"

The next few days were the same: Toy Chica was flirting a lot more with Mark and the ever looming Puppet that Phone Guy was explaining and how Foxy was his favourite…there's something _really _wrong with this place. I mean during night four Mangle was hanging from the roof going: "Hey Freddy. How's it going? You find that night guard yet? No…well don't mind me just making out with my second head here; come here good looking. *insert kissy sounds*

Next was Toy Bonnie lazing around while Mark commented: "What's that there guy? An electric guitar or something, or maybe an electric banjo? Either would be great."

But Balloon Boy was the worst, laughing with his high girly voice despite him being "male". "Hey Balloon Boy you been sucking up helium or somethin'? 'Cause you sound like a chipmunk!" despite Mark trying to get Balloon Boy to leave, BB stayed put blocking all access to the flashlight Mark was using. "Alright you little bitch! You're messing with Wilford Warfstache! Take this: Warfstache Beam!" Mark shouted shooting a bright pink laser beam from his Warfstache causing BB to be thrown into another of the rooms and piercing the darkness of the entire complex, ventilation included.

There was a close call on the sixth night where Mark had been in such a panic he forgot to wind up his music box to keep The Puppet at bay. But… "Got ya, you skinny bitch! Into the Box!" Mark shouted as he had a second wind-up box on hand being prepared from his mentions of the animatronic.

The last day came, the seventh day; Toy Chica was sighing in sadness "I wish I could see the new Night Guard…it's his last night…just…just talk to me Freddy." She began to cry.

DING DONG DING DONG; went the bell six AM once again

"Bye Mark…" Toy Chica answered knowing Mark's real identity from behind the mask.

"Seriously?! You knew who I was all this time behind this stinky ass mask and you played ignorance?!" Mark shouted "Why?"

Toy Chica blushed (as much as an animatronic could, which is not a lot) and answered "Because: I think, you're hot."

With the final shine from the sun Toy Chica returned to her normal mode and Mark was frozen in place "WHAT?!"

But at the end of the day there was something that drew Mark back, he wasn't working there anymore but he decided to wait around as he heard the animatronics winding back up free moving. And here's the weird bit: they started striking up their band! And they started playing something called Survive The Night that a guy added to their playlist. Toy Bonnie was on guitar, Toy Chica was on keyboard, Toy Freddy was on vocals with Mangle on drums (extra arms of course) and BB on bass. They were really rocking it, but Mark was there clapping which caused them to go into another song: The Show Must Go On. With both Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy on vocals

*Time Skip*

Mark had to come back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he didn't want to go back since the horrific incident back in nineteen eighty seven (the bite of '87) but after what Toy Chica had said to him he wanted to get back to get some answers. He had passed the interview to get the night guard job, he was informed that the Toy animatronics were decommissioned and the original four: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were still in operation 'Damn it I needed to talk to Toy Chica; I have to know why she liked me.' Mark thought to himself.

"Well that's everything; unless you need any more info?" The Head Guard asked

"Yeah, what happened to the older versions?" Mark asked hoping to get an inkling where they were.

"They were scrapped and used for the newer models. Balloon Boy and The Puppet are locked up in storage…why, what's with the sudden interest in the older models?" The Head Guard asked

"Just interested." Mark answered

"Okay…now let's see oh yeah. The last guy who had your job left voice messages for you, like some sort of tutorial." The Guard said "See you later then."

*The First Night*

Mark was anxious since it had been some time since he'd seen these animatronics. And straight off the first night Bonnie had popped up s making Mark sophisticatedly say and I quote: "Gah! Phug You! Go away, nobody likes you!" but that didn't deter him from seeing Chica and getting the answers he wanted. Opening the door to check if he was still there… "HE'S STILL THERE!" slamming the door straight down. Checking the lights for Chica and the other rooms Chica was found near the kitchen singing

_Oh…longing for the life I once had…_

_For the saviour of our souls…_

_He is one: full of wit, strength, kind and boldness too…_

_With his moustache he protects me and his strength gives me love and light…_

_Oh Mark…I love you, my five time king…_

_Protect us all…_

Mark with his mouth open in a "what the hell" sort of way, flicked back to see Foxy peeking out from his curtain waving his hooked hand at the camera.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No you don't! Not now Foxy!" Mark shouted as Foxy ran down the hall to meet him; it was to no avail as the time turned to six AM "Yeah-ha-ha!" Mark shouted in joy fist pumping the air.

*Night two*

Back in the office and after hearing the second message, Mark caught on and shouted at the recording device "Dude…why'd you sound like the guy back in eighty seven? Are you dicking with me?!"

*One AM to Five AM*

The time crawled along with Bonnie and Chica were checking on him, Bonnie coming up with his banjo busking at the door playing: I'm Leaning On A Lamp-post; while Chica was "lifting" up her bib in erotic ways trying to get Mark's attention "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" (Him saying no really fast went on for about five minutes) "Bad Chica! Bad!"

Golden Freddy managed to pop his head round the door attempting to frighten him but got…

"WARFSTACHE PAUNCH! You get back you bitch! You get back you bitch! You want somma this?! You can't handle any of this!" Mark gestured himself after punching Golden Freddy's nose making the animatronic fly into the girls bathroom, with little Chica's circling around his head. "Wilford Warfstache don't take no shit from _nobody_!"

Regular Freddy popped his head and saw his golden counterpart and spoke in his almost happy voice "I told you the new guy was tough!"

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong*

The chime rang and Mark shouted in joy the night was done and he had survived night two. Stepping out from his office he saw what he saw he imagined to be writing, which was almost scribbled with a large group of crayons and melted cheese which wrote, as he believed:

_Please speak to me_

_Chica_

"She _still _wants to talk to me? Good, I still need to talk to her!" Mark said with confidence.

Night three, and Mark was getting ready to beat the shit outta some animatronics…well except Chica of course. And right off the bat…

"FOXY?! Where'd Foxy go? No you don't!" Mark shouted then slammed the door to his left down trapping the fox pirate animatronic in the hall.

Outside in the hall: "Yargh…that Night Guard be something else. He's got reflexes like mongoose."

"He's lightning fast." Bonnie observed

"He's dreamy…" Chica sighed as little hearts floated around her head.

"Chica? you _like-like _the night guard?!" Freddy gasped

"Maybe…" Chica grinned like a schoolgirl in embarrassment.

Freddy groaned face-palming himself "Come on, Golden Me is bringing the band together."

"What for?" Chica asked

"Just come on." Freddy groaned

On the screens Mark observed that Golden Freddy and the band had gotten together and Golden Freddy was on vocals, they were playing a haunting but catchy song that the same guy years ago had uploaded for them. It was called: Just Gold. And both Freddy's were dancing like Michael Jackson out of his Thriller video mixed with a generic boy band choreography. "Hey look at that: dinner and a show." Mark commented.

The next few days were heartache for Mark but with the combination of: Lightning fast reflexes and his Warfstache and just general epic-ness. He survived the visitations from Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy and Foxy. With Chica he managed to find out _why _she was attracted to him, this was the reason:

"You'd fallen in love with me because I make you laugh?" Mark asked

Being honest that was the only reason Mark could actually decipher from the long list of reasons why Chica fancied him. "Six AM…seventh night. Goodbye Mark." Chica began to turn back to her normal animatronic self.

Mark was left to face the wrath of the owners who said he'd been tampering with the robots. Even though he denied all the charges, he was fired and vowed to return to Freddy Fazbear's regardless of how long it was.

*Time Skip*

Mark had returned once again to Freddy's only now it was a haunted house like structure, all this hurt and destruction was caused by: The Purple Guy, The Murderer, the douche that's been the cause of all of Freddy Fazbear's bad luck and reception. "Hold on Chica. I'm ending this!" Mark said after his several decades worth of Fazbear Frights. One of the great things of being Markiplier/Wilford Warfstache is that he's immortal with god-like powers and longevity.

One of the first things that Mark had to contend with is: Balloon Boy's ghost that had screwed over Mark, the first time Mark had been scared but the second time BB had turned up Mark gently gestured: "WARFSTACHE PAUNCH!" ghosts ain't got nothing on Warfstache!

Springtrap was the worst as he continued throughout the nights was the worst as Mark had to distract him with BB's synthetic voice to other ends of the building. And one time Mark was staring straight at Springtrap, he had to distract him "The Lights may be blaring but I'd like to think of that the red hawt burning love that I feel in my heart for you…" then the ding dongs from the chime had appeared and Mark shouted in joy "Ha, ha, ha!" Mark flagging him with The Bird going "Boopa, doopa, doopuh, doop! I don't love you at all! I only love Chica! Did I just really say that?"

The next to last night Mark was panicking as he was making no grammatical sense since the ghosts of Bonnie, BB, Foxy and Freddy were causing him to crap out on his ventilation system…don't ask me how it works it's just how it works. "why do I have only two audio checks per doo? That didn't make any since…" (This is where it went a little crazy) "But I'm tryin' not to Inglish hir! Cause I dunt speek Inglish gud! And I dunt Inglish guten and Y dunt WERD gud!"

Here let me translate: "Why do I only have to audio checks per day. That did not make any sense, but I am trying not to speak English here. Because I do not speak English well and I do not English good and I do not word good."…that's as close as I can get it sorry Mark…DON'T WARFSTACHE ME!

Ina few hours into a night Mark was observing Sprigtraps' odd behaviour as the animatronic was wearing a Blues Brother's hat while Mark was singing: "Where'd he come from, where'd he go? Where'd he come from Cotton Eyed Joe?" as Mark continued singing the gibberish song Springtrap was doing a hoedown dance with Foxy who was wearing a poncho. "Where'd he get the poncho?"

The last night; Chica was missing from the group and Mark was waiting for the last chime and the chance to see her. Waiting for Springtrap to make an appearance Mark was silent; then there he was: Golden Bonnie, Springtrap, the last animatronic. "Come get me you bastard…" but as Springtrap flung to grab Mark to kill him the chimes rang and Mark cheered in joy throwing a:

"KING OF FIVE NIGHTS PUNCH!" Mark shouted as the spirits of Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Puppet, BB, Mangle and the Toy Variants destroyed the evil animatronic for good. In doing so Mark was transported into an unusual world where everything looked like an Atari game. He guided the ghosts to the true ending for their souls as Springtrap was rotted to nothing.

The Puppet appeared and sat on a stool holding a microphone. His tears were real and flowing with a happy grin on his face. Chica was playing a beautiful melody on her keyboard as lights enveloped each of the animatronics.

_So many years, so many dark memories_

_So many fears we've now put to ease_

_Pain makes you do things_

_You never knew you could do._

Each lyric made each animatronic raise a soul from them free from their mechanical coils; with Chica begging to be last after Puppet.

_Is this all real? Or just déjà vu?_

_But now the party's over…_

_Now the guests are gone…_

_It's already past our bedtime_

_It's already almost dawn…_

With the chorus fast approaching the souls of BB and Mangle were lifted to the skies in light. Mark, even though he's the manliest thing in existence (the only thing manlier than him is Chuck Norris with a burning sword riding, with two naked Valkyries astride an armoured Siberian sabretooth tiger, but let's face it Mark in place of Chuck Norris would be manlier…) "What the? Chuck Norris?" The writer wondered as the Texan Ranger knocked him in the face with his third fist concealed in his beard. Mark was being brought to tears

_Just like balloons, we soar on our own_

_Finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons, that no-one will hold_

_Free from the truth, that no one will know…_

_Just little children, not at all strange _

_Until the lights went out, and everything changed_

_Alone and afraid for oh, so long_

_Wondering what did we do wrong…?_

Mark was tearing up as the animatronics he'd feared and faced were disappearing into the light of heaven; BB and Mangle were being followed by the two Bonnies being lifted into the sky.

'_Cause now the party's over…and everyone is red_

_I feel sick to my stomach…or am I sick in the head?_

_Just like balloons, we soar on our own_

_Finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons, that no one will hold_

_Free from the truth that no one will know…_

The melody was lifting up the three Freddy's: Toy, Golden and Normal. All with happy faces on their faces regardless of their animatronic suits. Mark, Chica, Puppet and Foxy were seeing the fate that they were hoping for.

_All of the pain…far in the past…yet echoes of screams…forever will last._

_Just like balloons, we soar on our own, finally free from the pain of our home_

_And just like balloons, that no one will hold…_

With the last few lyrics being sung Foxy and The Puppet were ascending to the sky as the soul of the purple man was rotting in the darkness, bleeding and dying regardless of being dead.

_Free from the truth, that no-one knows…_

Chica was the last one to ascend "Goodbye my knight with a moustache. I…_we_ will never forget what you've done for us."

"Goodbye Chica." Mark wiped his tears away as dawn reached its peak; sure he was fired from the job at Fazbear Entertainment yet again. But it was all worth it, Chica and her friends were freed from the tyranny of The Purple Guy and free from those god awful songs they were forced to play for the past…fifty(-ish?) years. But the gang didn't leave Mark empty handed, they left a crown of pure gold engraved with: bears, rabbits, chickens, foxes, a balloon and a puppet; alongside a note which read:

_To Our King_

_From the spirits of Fazbear Entertainment_

Mark placed the crown upon his head and sat down at a computer, where stood more crowns:

A silver crown with onyx tentacles wrapping around it, an iron crown with long beak like claws for spikes, a curled crown with a squirrel motif, a crown which seemed to have bottles as it motif (yeah I don't know about this one either) and a crown with his iconic Warfstache on it.

Truly Markiplier is The One and True King of YouTube!

Mark sighed and booted up a game: One Finger Death Punch and began to beat the levels like a King, "Ball of Death! Ball of Death!*insert kung-fu noises*"

**The End**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The story coming soon.**

**Thank you**

**I don't own any of the songs in the Fanfiction they belong to MandoPony except Chica's poem that one is mine. Markiplier rules**


End file.
